


Six Moments In The Life Of A Pregnant Colonel

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid mistake. They should have known better. He should have known better. Now here he was, stuck on a spaceship billions of light years away from Earth Pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Moments In The Life Of A Pregnant Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning:
> 
> my version of male omeagas are that they have both sets of reproductive organs, inside and out. Though its not implied in this story, it will in others.
> 
> I do not like c-sections, as I have had bad experiences with them so do not expect one here.
> 
> and sorry for any editing mistakes there may be :/ I had a hard time seeing with one eye and all...
> 
> So If all that doesn't bother you, please proceed and enjoy :)

1.

It was a mistake. A one night stand that should have never happened. A desperate attempt to forget the pain and sorrow they felt. The need to be touched by another human was overwhelming. Young needed to lose control, needed someone to take charge and make him forget all the heartache. He needed an alpha.

If only he hadn't showed up at Young’s door. If only they had taken the time to think of what they were doing. If only they would realize how bad a mistake this was, maybe they would have stopped. Stop what they were doing and never talk about it again.

That didn't happen though, and instead Young finds himself braced against his desk. The other grinding against him as he slowly makes his way inside. It isn't gentle, it isn't slow. Its fast and painful friction, but its what they need, what Young needs.

Afterwards they slide to the floor, both panting and sweaty. They do not speak to one another, and in an instant his one time lover is gone. Young didn't even notice him dressing, but it didn't matter. He was gone and that is how he wanted it. 

It wasn't until a month later that he realized something was wrong. Young’s next heat never came. At first he thought it was poor diet and lack of sunshine, but then he started feeling nauseous and off centered. That’s when he started to look back on the previous month. The more he started to think about it, the more he realized that this all started after that night. 

Then it came to him. He hadn't been using birth control. His partner hadn't used a condom. He missed his last heat. He was pregnant.  
2\. 

He never told anyone. Four months and he never told anyone. It wasn't until a mission went wrong and he ended up in the infirmary that someone found out. TJ had seen his slightly protruding belly. She gave him a sad smile and ran some tests to make sure the baby was OK. All the while Young lay motionless, a blush creeping up his neck and shame written on his face.

Though TJ tried, word spread quickly from those who had seen the state of his belly in the infirmary. He knew it was only a matter of time before the father found out. And just as luck would have it, soon after, he showed up. Young could see him standing in the doorway, concern and a touch of hurt and confusion written on his face. 

They locked eyes and for a split second Young wished he could be held. Wish he could have strong arms encircled him as they caress his, no their, rowing child. But too soon the feeling ended as the other turned and left, tears streaming down his face. Young watched him leave, matching tears streaming down his face.

3.

It hasn't been the same since the crew found out. Everywhere he went they treated him like a fragile doll who could break at any moment. It aggravated Young that they would treat him like this, even with his now clearly visible belly protruding from his black shirt and military jacket.

Making his way to the control room, he felt a small movement. He laid his hand on his belly, rubbing gentle circles. His child always knew when it’s father was close. As he entered the control room he saw Rush, Eli, Brody, and Volker all working at their respective stations. A sudden urge to stand close to him overwhelms Young and for a split second he almost does, but he stops himself. He settles on giving small looks his way,every now and then catching his gaze for a quick second.

 

4.

His back hurt. It really, really hurt. Young shifted in his chair on the bridge. Constant movement in his belly didn't make matters any better. His child was restless, wanting out of it’s mother’s womb. Young rubbed desperately at his belly, hoping that it would soothe the restless child.

He nearly jumped when he heard someone ask him if he was alright. It was him, the father of his child. He was standing at the side of Young’s chair, his scent radiating off of him and calming his, their, child. He told them he was fine, that his baby was being restless.

He saw for a split second a look of longing on the other’s face. Like he wanted to reach out a caress his belly. Young found it tempting to just reach out and grab his hand, leading it to where their child now slept. 

 

5.

He was never doing this again. This whole labor thing hurt like a bitch and he wanted it to stop. It didn't help that they were under attack. New aliens wanting control of The Destiny and his water decided to break. In that moment, Young hated his life.  
He saw TJ step between his open legs, gloves on to check his progress. The breach of her fingers hurt like hell, and Young groaned in sheer agony. She gave him a small smile before telling him he was ready to push. Another groan escaped Young, but he complied with setting up on his elbows. 

Three others were there as well, much to Young’s  
disapproval. Two were holding his legs up and open, the other rubbing circles on his lower back. It occurred to Young that it should be him, the father, doing this. Rubbing circles on his lower back, trying to ease the hard tension his whole body is experiencing. But it wasn't and that made this all the more harder to do.

He needed the smell of the alpha next to him. He needed someone to tell him everything was going to be OK. Someone to tell him that he’s doing great and that its almost over. He wants an alpha, his alpha. He admits, he wants him to be his alpha. To be there when he wakes. To be there when he needs a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen. 

He hears TJ telling him he has one more push. One more big push and he can meet his son or daughter. He complies with a shout, the feeling of being split open overwhelming him. He thinks he’s on the verge of passing out when he hears the cries of a newborn baby. Its a boy.

He takes his son from TJ, who has wrapped him in a blanket. Young stares down at his son’s face, relishing every feature on the perfect baby’s face. Tears run down his cheeks as he whispers to the baby that everything will be alright. 

 

6.

TJ doesn't let visitors in, though she said she will make an exception for the father. Young knows it might be a while before he shows. The battle with the new aliens was won, and there were many repairs that needed to be done. Young hopes he will come, if only to meet his son.

He hears a voice ask TJ if it was alright to see him. He hears TJ tell him no visitors, but then there is a short pause. He already knows who it is. The scent radiating off the alpha had calmed him the moment he entered the room. 

He knows TJ must have figured it out because a few minutes later, he hear soft footsteps coming this way. He sees the alpha standing there, tears in his eyes. He’s hesitant but Young pats the bed next to him, offering him a seat. The alpha hesitates or a split second before taking the invitation.

They set there in silence, both smiling down at the small bundle in Young’s arms. Tears run down their faces when they look up at each other, a quite understanding was formed between them. They stare at each other for what seems an eternity, until the alpha leaned down and kissed Young. 

A week later they decided it was time to introduce the crew to their son, Nicholas Eli Brody-Young.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully no one saw that coming XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and please leave any feedback you may have. I'm always glad to get advice from fellow readers and writers :3


End file.
